koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ernest Satow
Ernest Satow (アーネスト・サトウ) is a British diplomat, linguist, botanist, and Japanologist. He is best known for his political visits and relations abroad, particularly in Japan during the end of the Tokugawa shogunate and the early Meiji period. His publications continue to remain valuable third-person perspectives for these periods of Japanese history and guides for diplomatic practices. He acts as the Genbu of Heaven (天の玄武, Ten no Genbu) in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5. His starting political ideology for this game is open country. Role in Games Background Story Ernest is the third eldest son of a Slav father and British mother. He kept his father's family name and suffered discrimination at an early age for his mixed heritage. To cheer himself up from his dreary surroundings, Ernest would regularly seek refuge in the books within the public library or gaze listlessly at the ocean. His days in London were miserable and disappointing to him. When he was was sixteen, one of his older brothers presented him with Laurence Oliphant's Narrative of the Earl of Elgin's Mission to China and Japan. The book was the latest craze in London as everyone was enchanted by Oliphant's fantastical account of the Orient. Ernest was no different. He was particularly drawn to its descriptions of Japan, falling in love with its pristine landscape and idealized beauty. Believing unquestionably in the book's romanticized "promised land", Ernest sought to someday see it in person. His Slav heritage prevented him from entering a prestigious college, yet Ernest was driven by his love for Japan to persevere in his studies of foreign culture, language, and policies. He quickly passed the exam to become a diplomat when he was eighteen. He represents the strongest country during the time setting of the parallel world. Ernest's talents and intellect led to his first assignment as Harry Parkes's interpreter in Japan. His family were supportive, and his mother gave him her ring as a keepsake. She hoped that it would protect Ernest from foreign peril. As he was packing his luggage, Ernest's expectations of a peaceful visit were marred when he received news that Oliphant and other British diplomats were attacked by armed Japanese locals. His superiors commanded him to pack a weapon for self-defense. Ernest reluctantly obeyed the order, haphazardly packing a rifle his family had purchased within one of his traveling trunks. He believed that he would never need to use it. In September 1862, Ernest arrived in Japan. At first the breathtaking sights and rural surroundings had met his expectations and lifted his spirits. Reality sank in just a week after his arrival. Hisamitsu Shimazu led an expedition "to purge" British nationalists in the capital and Edo. Two months later, Takasugi began to kill any foreigners in his force's path. While samurai cut down unarmed merchants and foreigners, "ghosts" would appear from nowhere to devour refugees. Even the common locals regarded the British as demons, many ostracizing their presence. They were afraid or too spiteful to offer them help, even if a British man were to be dying next to them. On top of these events, Ernest learned that Parkes and his British cohorts thought little of him outside of foreign negotiations and regulated him to minor chores within their manors. He was expected to be Parkes's butler and errand boy. The young diplomat felt betrayed by the land he once loved, causing him to outright declare his hatred for it. For the sake of someday leaving Japan, Ernest stays true to his profession and obligations to serve the Queen. He used to keep his mother's ring on his person. He now uses it as a bookmark to ensure that it wouldn't get lost somewhere. Story Events Ernest first meets Yuki in Choushu in May 1863 while he and his traveling companion are fleeing from Takasugi and Genbu. Yuki intervenes to help his wounded comrade. When Takasugi closes in on them, everyone becomes aware of Ernest's Guardian potential when he magically repels Genbu's attack. While Yuki protects them from Takasugi, Ernest carries his friend away to safety. Two months later, he would help peace negotiations between the British and the samurai of the Satsuma Domain, coming into contact with Komatsu through these talks. A year later, Ernest is ordered by Parkes to scout the capital. He happens to spot Yuki in the streets, introduces himself to her, and thanks her. Chinami happens to be present and ends their pleasantries with his racist slurs towards Ernest. Yuki later asks the British gentleman to forgive her friend and to someday get along with Chinami. While he courteously agrees to do so in Japanese, Ernest voices his displeasures for the samurai aloud in English. He is surprised when Yuki understands him, asking her to keep his abhorrence a secret from the others before his Satsuma samurai escort hails for their departure. After he leaves Yuki, Ernest is attacked by two extremists. One of his bodyguards sacrifices himself for Ernest's escape from the capital. Ernest later guides merchants and other foreign residents through Choushu to escape the capital's riots. Yuki and company reunite with him on the way, informing him of their wish to stop Takasugi. Ernest agrees to join them in order to voice his misgivings to the rebel. Like the other residents of the parallel world, he is informed that he is a Guardian when the White Dragon is reborn in the modern world and is in denial of his divine duty. He returns to his home world to continue his service to Parkes. After he ensures that Choushu will accept the shipment of foreign firearms, he leaves for the capital. In the default timeline, Ernest meets Yuki again by January 1866 when Ouchi brings him to her. He explains that his superior is supporting the movement to replace the current shogunate with a new leader; his current mission is to ensure mediations with the Choushu and Satsuma parties succeed. When it becomes clear that talks have failed, Ernest decides to stay by Yuki's side in the time they have left. He perishes in the parallel world's sudden collapse. Subsequent timelines have Ryouma bring Yuki to Ernest in October 1865. Her comrades convince him to join their cause since their interests for an anti-shogunate alliance happen to coincide. She convinces him to become her Guardian once the final steps for the Satchō Alliance are in place. He stays with the main party for the rest of the game in every timeline. Kazahanaki has Ernest accompany his superior to Edo in December 1864 for political talks with Komatsu. Both men happen to be talking at Chidori Pool when Yuki and company encounter them. Ernest is immediately chosen by the Dragon Gem and briefly informed of his Guardian duty. Quickly overcoming his surprise, he rationally agrees to protect Yuki for the sake of establishing future relations between the new shogunate and his motherland. Ernest stays within the parallel world in every conclusion of the game. Personal Routes In one of the timelines within the original game, Yuki volunteers to save British people within the capital from vengeful spirits. Ernest appreciates her generosity and allows the main party into the British manor when his superiors are away. While everyone else is occupied with the foreign trinkets and interior, Ernest invites Yuki into his private quarters. He shows her the book which inspired him to go to Japan and explains his past to her. Yuki answers with her belief that he must still like the country, yet Ernest insists that every land takes by force. He elaborates for her that England is no different, comparing his country's ruthless bloodshed in India for the luxury of tea. When Yuki and company head to Choushu to set up the Satchou Alliance, Ernest interprets for Parkes to the resident samurai. His superior was irritated by the samurai's concerns and was ready to cut off his support. The interpreter keeps Parkes's derogatory slurs to himself and calmly proposes a firearms shipment that is convenient for both parties. Yuki overhears their negotiations and thanks Ernest for his empathy for the locals, a claim he swiftly denies. In private, Ernest tells Yuki to not misunderstand his love for his job. His Guardian duties perplex him since he still cannot fully embrace protecting a country that has betrayed him. Yuki relates to his confusion yet promises to help him find a reason for his divine duties together. Before talks for the Satchou Alliance begin, Ernest leaves with Souji to learn the situation in the capital and returns twenty-two days later. Amami's influence has spread with the shogun's absence and cries for another shogun has become common place. Ernest warns that the alliance should be made quickly before Parkes changes his mind. Katsura's lord wishes for the Satsuma domain to provide 2,000 soldiers to demonstrate their sincerity for the pact. Komatsu believes Saigou will not be easily convinced to agree to the sudden rush for military resources. After confirming its arrival in Choushu, Ernest convinces Saigou to purchase the best European rifle model in place of the troops. Both parties agree to meet. During the set up for the alliance, Yuki's comrades become interested in learning about the west. Ernest gladly devotes his time explaining the cultural differences to them yet attests that Japan has its redeeming qualities. As he elaborates on his intricate knowledge of local shrines, Yuki and company are amused by his enthusiasm for Japan. The friendly banter dispels the distrustful disposition Takasugi and Chinami have carried towards foreigners. Katsura presents the rising concern with Choushu extremists. They do not wish to be in Satsuma's debt anymore than necessary, fearing that they will be indirectly indebted to the shogunate. Parkes insists he will support both parties if they unite, but representatives from neither domain come to an agreement. Shun suggests researching the alliance for a clue by going to the library in the modern world. Since Sou is spotted nearby, the others suggest splitting up to distract the lad while Yuki and Ernest investigate. Yuki's health takes a dip from the dimensional time travel, but she tries to feign a healthy disposition. Ernest finds a book from her world's Ernest Satow and is surprised when Yuki falls unconscious. He carries her back to her room and is by her side when she awakens. Ernest deduces that she is frail because her priestess powers are draining away her health. Yuki explains her wish to protect her home world and everyone dear to her, seeking to do whatever she can to achieve it. The gentlemen is baffled by her devotion as they are both outsiders to the parallel world's Japan. While he still can't find himself to share her zeal or easily accept his divine duty, Ernest believes he can at least protect her from harm. He alludes to his intimate feelings for her yet Yuki is unaware of its implications. Everyone magically returns to the parallel world's capital. Ernest reviews the book in his quarters until Parkes informs him of his wishes to support Amami. He believes the rival factions would be lost without his support and believes the shogunate to be more profitable. Ernest protests yet reluctantly agrees to give up the Satchou Alliance. Yuki and company learn the news from Ouchi, rushing to the British manor to confirm it. The British gentleman declares his loyalty to his motherland and draws his rifle on them to drive them back. Yuki is the last to leave in denial. She is unable to accept his choice without being granted the chance to express her feelings to him. The priestess therefore goes to the Dragon Pond in the north and sacrifices her life force to the White Dragon. While Parkes relays his plans to speak to Amami, Ernest hears her voice magically pleading to him to come back. Moved by the sadness in her voice, the gentleman decides to sneak out of the manor during the night. He somehow makes it safely to Yuki's room at the nearby inn. Embracing her in his arms with unabashed affection, Ernest realizes his true devotion lies with his Japanese comrades. His oath of unwavering trust in them leads to him finally being chosen by the Dragon Gem. As her new guardian, Ernest pleads Parkes to bide him time to realize the Satchou Alliance. Thanks to his other self's book, he knows to rely on Ryouma. Ryouma's patriotic outburst negates the tension for talks, and the treaty is signed by the Satsuma and Choushu representatives without incident. Ernest presents the document and Ryouma's constitution to Parkes, stating that the British are already supporting the true innovators of Japan. Their success would help the Queen and future trading negotiations. Upon seeing Ernest's determination and his intimacy for Yuki, Parkes agrees to side with them. Yuki takes this chance to inform Ernest that he was chosen as a Guardian to act as the bridge between the East and West. Amami is left defenseless with the weakened shogunate, so Yuki and company confront and defeat him. Before Yuki goes back to her home world, Ernest openly confesses his renewed feelings for her and gives her his mother's ring. She shares her own intimacy and decides to go back home with him. As Ernest becomes accustomed to the modern world, he looks forward to once again becoming a diplomat for country and woman he loves. Kazahanaki has Yuki share Ernest's reluctance to follow their divine titles to the letter. She recommends negating the expected guardian and priestess formalities in favor of creating a supportive friendship. He is comfortable with this arrangement since it sounds the most reasonable to him. Yuki gains his trust by selflessly protecting the foreign district in Edo from vengeful spirits, and Ernest repays her with a friendly play date to lift her spirits. One day, Ernest receives an order to mediate between a foreign aristocrat and a local merchant. He asks for Yuki to help him by recommending Japanese items which would please the British. Thanks to their help, the merchant's sales have skyrocketed. The same merchant later invites them to try on kimonos to celebrate. Ernest initially declines, telling Yuki in English that his job discourages friendships. The maiden encourages him to accept the gesture in good faith. The merchant is pleased to see them dressed up and wants to take a photograph to celebrate the occasion. Ernest and Yuki share an awkward moment when he insists they sit closer to one another to get them in frame. Since their posture looks intimate, they embarrassingly agree to keep the moment a secret from the others. Ernest becomes aware of his changing affections for her when he teases her about the photograph and its replica later. During the group's leisure, Parkes summons for Ernest. The youth reports that the new shogun advocates for the west so their integration will likely proceed without further incidents. He has met Parkes's expectations enough to be recommended to another post as an oversees consultant. The elder has faith in his talents and wishes for the young protégé to learn as much as possible. Ernest is informed that Parkes has already scheduled for his next assignment outside of Japan, news which comes as a shock to him. Ernest ponders the imposed responsibility on his way back to Rindou's manor and reveals it to a concerned Yuki. Although she feels it's a shame for him to leave Japan, she cheers for him to accept it for his dreams. As the group later passes through the foreign district, they are stopped by a woman aristocrat. She is the wife to one of Ernest's clients and gives her greetings to the gentlemen. After Ernest shoos her away with a formal promise to entertain her, Ryouma and the others tease him for the catch. The gentleman surprises everyone when he raises his voice in anger, insisting she is only a business friend. Upon hearing his diction, Yuki wonders if his friendship with her is sincere. He privately clarifies that the woman means nothing to him. When Yuki appears unresponsive to his panic, he asks her how she would feel if he did become intimate with the other woman. Only then does Yuki realize that she would be lonely without him, becoming bashful at the realization. He promises to not do anything to harm their friendship. When he later uses his coat to shield her from rainfall, they both become skittish by the growing closeness between them. Yuki learns about her fading body soon afterward. On the same night her dwindling life force is explained to her, Ernest visits her. She tries to lie that nothing is wrong, but his profession has taught him to see past deception. Trusting him as her dearest friend, Yuki decides to tell him the truth about the pendant. Yuki explains it is her priestess responsibility to sacrifice herself for the good of others as she tries to fight back her tears. Ernest embraces her as comfort, stating that he will always be there for her. In her distress, she claims he is lying since they are from different worlds and she doesn't have the heart to rob him of his happiness. He counters by expressing his sincere affections for her and his wish to accompany her to her home world once the conflict has ended. Yuki is comforted by his words and accepts his newfound feelings for her. Oguri wishes to establish open trade relations between the Ichijo clan and the British. Ernest asks Parkes to approve the gesture and it is easily granted when Yuki and company clear vengeful spirits from the foreign district. With the path to Edo Castle open, Parkes gives Ernest a cherry blossom tree he had received as a formal gift from their business partners. He has no interest in it and asks the interpreter to dispose it. Ernest decides to instead plant it near Chidori Pool so other people can enjoy the blossoms. While the group cheerfully plant the tree, Ryouma declares that everyone should meet again in the future underneath the tree's cherry blossoms. Everyone agrees, optimistic in the future they helped create. Before Yuki and company defeat Zhulong, the couple go on another bashful date through Edo. Ernest privately invites Yuki into the British chapel which had been transported into the ruined modern world. He asks her to stand near the podium and rehearse wedding vows with him. Though she is sheepish by his sudden request, Ernest slides his mother's ring onto her finger and swears his love to her. Yuki confesses her mutual affections for him but can't get over her embarrassment. Rather than hold her to her practiced oath to him, Ernest has her promise to live past the conflict and safely return to her home world. She swears in the name of his god to stay true to her word. Upon Zhulong's defeat, Yuki celebrates her success and looks forward to returning home with Ernest. He then comes clean that he will not accompany her, stating that he lied to her in order to strengthen her resolve. There are many deeds he must accomplish yet in his world, feeling that he doesn't have the right to rob her of her hard earned happiness. Yuki wants to go with him yet he reminds her to honor the promise she made within him in the chapel. Ernest has enough time to confess that his love for her is genuine before the gateway between worlds repairs itself. Yuki tries to live happily in her world until Miyako takes her to Chidori Pool during the spring in their world. While a tourist thanks their world's Ernest for the blooming cherry blossom grove, Yuki can't bring herself to forget about her Ernest. The White Dragon answers her last wish and, after receiving her cousin's blessings, sends her to the parallel world. Yuki reunites with Ernest before he leaves Japan. Although stunned to see her before him, Ernest warmly devotes himself to her. He promises to never leave her as they set sail for new horizons together. Character Information Development Ruby Party members state that Ernest was the first of the Eight Guardians to be decided. The widescreen horizontal dialogue box was implemented into the game for his English lines. Since he is the first foreign Guardian of the series, developers wanted to emphasize his reluctance to accept the lofty mantle in his story routes. His design motif is to be the "blond haired, light eyed prince" of the series. They thought his gentlemanly mannerisms and appearance would be an interesting contrast to his darker personality. His weapon was chosen to be the foil to Ryouma's weaponry. It is modeled after the 1860 Spencer Carbine. During the audition process, Ruby Party members felt Shitanda had the right "sing-song deliveries" they had imagined for Ernest. He was also chosen since he was fluent in English, and they would often consult him for English dialogue. Shitanda felt he could easily relate to Ernest and his intimacy for the protagonist, making him a simple character to act. He struggled to state his character's malicious lines to match Ruby Party's direction. His English is American English so Shitanda felt uneasy about not speaking in the British English Ernest would have spoke. He hopes his deliveries in either language has left a deep impression for its intended audience. Personality By most accounts, Ernest is the perfect gentleman. He is tidy, punctual, polite, and agreeable. He curtly bows to other men and always escorts a maiden to her destination. He is an astute learner, a careful listener, and a smooth talker who always suggests a solution to please both parties during negotiations. Scarcely known to impose or be angered, his casual acquaintances praise him for his good will and charm. These individuals are blind to Ernest's sarcasm due to a cleverly placed smile or meticulously recited pleasantries. Ernest uses falsehood to vent, accepting that his biting comments would seldom change the present yet enjoying the thrill of minor provocation. When speaking to his Japanese colleagues, Ernest conceals his scathing remarks in English. His black humor is his way of coping with his disenchantment of Japan. He hates fighting as he prefers to use civil agreements to end conflicts. He abhors the discrimination he faced in his childhood and seeks to live in equality. He loathes the pollution in his homeland and wishes to enjoy nature's unadulterated glory. Ernest dreamed that his desires and more would have been granted in the fairytale land of the east. It was quite a blow when only his last wish was granted. Nothing from his scholarly days could have prepared him for the harsh reality awaiting him. He continues to mock himself for his own gullibility. What truly embarrasses him is his reluctance to desert his ideal Japan. Even if its people have disappointed him, the youth is still in love with its peculiar traditions, crafts, and architecture. His rhapsody for the land is so comprehensive and endearing that it even startles Japanese listeners. Once he becomes aware of himself, Ernest scolds himself for his unbecoming behavior and awkwardly pretends his knowledge is work-related. He inwardly hopes that future residents can restore the land to its true beauty. Yuki is the first Japanese person he met to treat him and other foreigners as human beings. Swept in by her generosity and grace, Ernest is sincerely grateful to "his Dear Savior". Both youths practice Western courtesy for his comfort, calling each other by their first name and omitting Japanese honorifics. They share the desire to see a peaceful Japan, though Ernest hesitates to dedicate himself to his naivety due to his past experience. Yuki's gentle reassurance and unyielding willpower eventually convinces him to believe their dream can become a reality. Ernest expresses his early attraction for her by teasing, always assuming that she would be too nervous to respond to him. Her bold compliance and delayed bashfulness stupefies him to rare dumbness. Delighted by her unpredictability and earnestness, an enamored Ernest can entrust her with his every youthful imperfection and timid secrets. He gives her his mother's ring once he believes she is the one for him. Samurai have made his stay in Japan miserable, so he is first offended by Takasugi and Chinami. As he spends time with them, he acknowledges them as individuals. Ernest praises Takasugi for his dignity and appreciates Chinami's seriousness to duty. He feels he can relax with the other guardians since they are either tolerant or unresponsive to his foreign origins. Ernest's duality especially amuses Komatsu, their conversations being painless and pleasant affairs for both gentlemen. Though he tries to treat her kindly because of her gender, Miyako rebukes his flattery and often avoids him. Character Symbolism His symbolic color is usu-budou or "light grape". It is a color which is believed to have been named after the grape fruit. The fruit is believed to have not been introduced to Japan until China made contact with it. It had been cultivated by the nobility in small quantities for centuries but did not receive widespread popularity until the Edo period. During the early Meiji period, efforts were made to grow the European variety in order to brew European wine yet agricultural efforts had failed. This association with grapes led to the color representing wealth and rarity during this time era. The buttercup serves as his symbolic item. Ranunculus, its scientific genus name, is named "little frog" because it was believed that frogs were born from it. According to legend, Ranunculus was once the name to a golden-skinned man. He and his best friend, Pygmalion, fell in love with a beautiful lady named Corinth. Ranunculus wanted to devote himself to Corinth yet couldn't out of cowardice. Ignorant of his feelings, Pygmalion and Corinth joined in marriage. Their heart-broken friend could not sully their union with his unrequited affections for Corinth so he chose to commit suicide by the cliffs. When Pygmalion tried to look for him, all he found was the lone buttercup flower. The same flower was said to have always blossomed in time for the first light of spring. It's due to this story that the flower is thought to mean perfect radiance. Louis IX is popularly associated with the flower. He allegedly thought of his mother while away from the Crusades. On the way back, he had the buttercup plucked and tended in order to present it to her. It became popular throughout Europe and was introduced to Japan by the Meiji period. Its vivid petals were said to have been favored by the nobility, many seeking high and low for a bouquet of buttercups. Within Japan's flower language, it commonly represents honor or inexhaustible charm. Quotes Brackets ([]) distinguishes his original English script from his Japanese dialogue. *"This is for me? Ah, I see, you want to give me something in return for my Valentine's Day gift to you. Well now, how about a response to my confession then? ...(chuckles) You have my thanks, Princess. Your words are sweeter than any other gift—and I shall cherish them." *"you dare!" *"a bother..." *"Listen to that young man? I suppose... If you insist. That could be arranged. I'm sure we could come to an understanding. if I care. What a waste of time that would be, having to listen to this young barbarian's account..." *"Honestly... It is as though this country lives on swords." *"Nonsense! You can't teach someone love." *"heard that men are more modest here in Japan, but he just flirted with her right in front of me. Well... I guess he was able to do so because he is still a "boy"." *"I serve Her Majesty the Queen, my country, before you." *"I knew Satow was a common Japanese family name. A name which was deemed so irregular in Britain was commonplace in this faraway island. Yuki, can you understand how I felt? was a calling— to go to Japan. Japan was calling for me. My future was there." *"In this country, the falling cherry blossom petals are said to resemble a samurai's death. That's why I detest them. It's as though the flower tempts someone to die young. Death will come when it comes for everyone. Why are samurai so compelled to throw their lives away for this flower?" *"...is crucial. If we lose our distance and interfering with this country becomes usual... Our hands may soon sully this country's beauty." *"I'm glad to have a friend like you in this country." *"Princess. If you have hitherto conceal'd this sight, Let it be tenable in your silence still." *"How long the journey has been from our faraway England home, yet my older brother will not give me the time of day. He runs away at the mere sight of me. (sob) Dear me, am I truly that unpleasant?" :"Not to me. And I got nothin' on why he doesn't wanna see ya. I don't know. Maybe he's shy. It's been awhile since you two met, right? " :"...." :"Ah, jeez. Buck up, foreign man. I'll take ya to Mr. Dream Vendor so you two can catch up, okay?" :"Oh, Miss... You have my gratitude." :"(giggles) Glad to hear it. Come on then, follow me." :"... You little... That was quite a lie you said back there..." :"Lie you say? What a groundless claim. I have always considered each and every one of you dear to my heart. Yes, I would gander to say that you are all like brothers to me." ::~~Ernest, Okame, and Chinami; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 *"Yuki, have you finished writing?" :"Uh-huh. Are you done too?" :"Of course. So, what did you wish for this time?" :"I... It's a secret." :"Really?" :"Ah! Ernest!" :"Everyone is going to see your wish once this wooden panel hangs with the others. It's fine if I see it first, right?" :"No..." :"Now then, your wish is... "To be with Ernest forever"... Ah!" :"..." :"Yuki... I... Thank you." ::~~Ernest and Yuki; Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 5 Kazahanaki Fighting Style Unless the player willingly stops their progress in the story to level grind, he is a hard character to use during the first playthrough of the original game. Ernest serves as the mage. He has the weakest physical attributes and the lowest Speed rating from the main party. He will have trouble dodging attacks and hitting enemies. Yet he is the only character with a party heal. Any status afflicting seals will be at their best when he uses them. Ernest shines while assisting with party spells; his contributions can be deadly even if he is a reserve party member. Kazahanaki magnifies his weaknesses but tweaks his accuracy to be better than the vanilla title. His passive battle ability has been omitted. Ernest can use Wood, Metal, and Water seals for his weapons. Here are Ernest's stats at level 50: :Attack: 66 :Defense: 68 :Magic: 85 :Speed: 62 Here are his stats at level 99: :Attack: 102 :Defense: 109 :Magic: 135 :Speed: 92 Special Abilities *'Heal All' (全体回復, zentai kaifuku) :Unlocked - Level 15 :Cost - 4 Will :Restores lost health to entire party. Can be leveled to fully cure characters. *'Acuity' (英明, eimei) :Unlocked - Level 7 :Cost - 2 Will :Lowers the required Will power needed for magic and abilities the next turn only. *'Haste' (駿足, shunsoku) :Unlocked - Level 18 :Cost - 2 Will (outside battle and events only) :Speeds up protagonist's gait on the world map. Useful for conserving sand from hourglass. Can be leveled up to increase speed. *'Encouragement' (鼓舞, kobu) :Cost - none (passive) :If Ernest is in the current fighting party, he may randomly cheer for his comrades and increase the likelihood of their passive abilities. Weapons ;Sealing events *Ernest's Story - Chapter 9 :Highlighted event at Shimonoseki. Uses 40 sand from hourglass. :Defeat the vengeful spirit twice. *Yuki's Story or Ernest's Story - Chapter 5 :Mount Nezumi; Parallel world :Personal events can be skipped but do not trigger and fail his events throughout playthrough. Defeat the Four Fiends in the parallel world. Before heading to Edo Castle, go to the mountain and select Ernest's name. Defeat Chi You. If the player chooses to quit fighting the beast once the party is defeated, it will not return. The player will need to restart the entire chapter for it to reemerge. Historical Information Gallery Ernest-modern-haruka5.jpg|Modern world portrait Ernest-haruka5-theatrical.jpg|Haruka 5 live action theater production Category: Haruka Characters